The Wedding Ring
by Psychotic Female of Many Names
Summary: [Twoshot] [SasuSaku] [AU] [Slightly OOC] Sasuke's going away for college and leaving his girlfriend, Sakura, behind. What do Sakura's friends plan to do for them?
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Just a random one-shot that I wrote up. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.)**

The phone rang early that morning around five A.M. Haruno Sakura picked it up. Her pink locks were tangled and frizzy and her emerald eyes were glazed over, still half-asleep. "'Ello?" she answered groggily.

It was her best friend, Yamanaka Ino. "Sakura!"

"Ino, why'd you call at…" Sakura glanced at the clock briefly. "…five A.M.?!" Her eyes widened.

Ino giggled on the other end. "Well, Hinata-chan, Ten-chan, and I have a surprise for you! Oh, and Sasuke will be there!"

Sakura sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. 'Where is it, Ino-chan?"

"I'm not telling! Come to my house first."

"Fine. Goodbye, Ino." Sakura hung up the phone and got out of bed. It was late spring, so the sun was nearly up. She pulled on a pair of faded jeans and a t-shirt, brushed her hair and teeth, and put on some simple make-up.

Sakura yawned as she walked out the door. Normally she would be ecstatic at the prospect of a surprise that had something to do with Sasuke. But then again, it _was _five in the morning on a Saturday.

Sakura had been Sasuke's girlfriend for one year and eleven months now. They were just finishing high school and Sasuke had decided to go to a college in England. He was going to leave once high school finished. He would be gone before summer even really had a chance to start.

At first, Sakura had been openly mortified. She'd cried, screamed, wailed, and wept, but all to no avail. Sasuke's decision was made. Eventually, Sakura had accepted the fact that he was leaving. Besides, if it made him happy, it made her happy.

Sasuke was now leaving in three days. They had decided to stay in a relationship even over his trip abroad and that made Sakura a little happier. She even planned to visit him during Spring Break.

As Sakura walked, she failed to notice the three people who had started to follow her. After a few minutes, they jumped out and surrounded her. Before Sakura could scream, a gloved hand was over her mouth.

When she looked, she noticed that all three men wore masks and sunglasses. They also wore hoods, gloves, long pants, and long sleeves.

One man said, "Keep quiet or it'll mean trouble."

Sakura, who was afraid, but still gutsy, bit the hand that was over her mouth. There was a sharp intake of breath and a muttering of, "Kuso!" Then someone hit the back of her neck and she blacked out.

-------

When Sakura awoke, everything around her was dark and silent. She wasn't able to see anything, even her hand in front of her face. All she knew was that it was cold, dark, and silent.

Then a giggle was heard. Then another. Then a whole chorus of giggles erupted into the silence. The lights were flicked on.

There stood Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, Tsuki Tenten, Nara Shikamaru, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji, and Uchiha Sasuke. The three girls were clad in fancy, silk, halter dresses, all of the same style, but different colors. Ino was light blue, Hinata was lavender, and Tenten was light yellow.

The first three boys were dressed in black tuxes with ties that matched the color of their girlfriend's dress – light blue for Shikamaru, lavender for Naruto, and light yellow for Neji.

Sasuke, though, was dressed in a fancy tuxedo that had a navy blue tie. Wondering what this was all about, Sakura looked down at herself and gasped.

She wore a beautiful, white, flowing gown that had a very long train. It was strapless and had a navy blue ribbon tied beneath her breasts. Below the ribbon, the dress very slowly faded from white as the top to navy blue at the base. She noticed that there were glass doors behind her, so she was able to see the reflection of the back of her dress. The ribbon, though sewn on, was tied in a drooping bow at the back and fell the almost her knees. She also happened to notice that right in the center of her train was the Uchiha fan.

Awed, Sakura looked up at her friends and boyfriend. They all grinned. Well, all except for Sasuke, who was too busy staring at Sakura.

Ino said, "Welcome to your wedding, Sakura-chan."

"Your parents and Sasuke's gave us permission to set up an actual wedding for you two," Hinata piped in. "We have the rings and everything."

Then Tenten pointed to the doors behind Sakura. "Oh, and here come our parents and the pastor!"

Sakura turned and sure enough, there were the eight people's parents, all dressed up for a wedding. In front of them was a pastor. He politely walked around Sakura and down the aisle to stand behind Sasuke.

Her mother came up to her. "Go on, dear. I know this means a lot to you and you love him so much. Besides, this gives you reason to visit him more often in England!"

Sakura nodded and started down the aisle. This all seemed so surreal to her, like it wasn't actually happening or it was a dream. The service itself passed by very quickly, and before Sakura knew it, she and Sasuke were standing before her friends and parents and the pastor was saying, "I now introduce to you Uchiha Sasuke and his wife, Uchiha Sakura! You may now kiss your bride, Sasuke."

The newlyweds kissed and again, it felt surreal. Sakura looked down at the new ring on her left hand. _I'm now Uchiha, not Haruno…_ she thought.

Her mother was crying, along with Sasuke's mother. The two wept together.

Then, before she knew it, time had flown again. It was nighttime and Sakura was just falling asleep. And that's exactly what she did, curled up in her husband's arms.

-------

When Sakura awoke, she felt odd. Sasuke wasn't there and no ring was on her finger. She explored her house, expecting to see Sasuke or the ring, but neither turned up.

About an hour later, the phone rang. By now, Sakura had concluded that it was all just a dream. She quickly picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi, Sakura. And how is my wife today? Sorry I had to leave so soon – Naruto called and asked me if I could…"

Sakura didn't listen to anything past that point. All she heard was Sasuke saying, "My wife." So it wasn't a dream? But then…

She looked down at her hand and sure enough, there sat her wedding ring, placed on the ring finger of her left hand.

**(A/N: Kind of cool, huh? I just had a really cool idea late last night, so I was up until midnight – on a school night, nonetheless – writing this up. I think I fell asleep in civics class… xD**

**Well, hope you liked it! Farewell!)**

_Psychotic Female of Many Names_

_11.28.06_


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Do to many requests, I have decided to add another chapter on to "The Wedding Ring". I hope that you like this chapter; it's very fluff-filled! .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.)**

A beautiful woman of about twenty-four happily strolled down the street that she lived on. Her soft pink hair brushed her waist and was styled in loose curls. If her eyes hadn't been closed, you'd notice her sparkling emerald orbs. She wore a pair of faded jeans and a navy blue baby tee. On her left ring finger sparkled golden ring with a diamond in the center, surrounded by rubies and sapphires.

The reason this woman was so happy? Well, her husband was coming back in a little more than a week. This woman was Uchiha Sakura and her husband was Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura hummed a happy tune as she strode into her friend's flower shop. Yamanaka Ino stood at the counter, reading a magazine. When she heard the little bell on the door ring, she looked up from her magazine, quickly closing it. "Sakura-chan! Did you hear?"

Sakura grinned. "That Sasuke-kun is coming home soon? Yeah! He called me first thing when he bought the one-way tickets! This was at near three in the morning last night, but…"

Ino smiled. "Yeah, about Sasuke. It's been nearly a year since you've seen him, right?"

Sakura shook her head. "No. It's been over a year since I've last seen him. I can't wait!"

Ino grinned and walked around the counter to stand by Sakura. On Ino's left ring finger was a diamond engagement ring. "Tomorrow I'm going to go to a club with Shika-kun, Hinata-chan, and Naruto. You want to come, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura nodded. "Of course! I'd love to! I haven't been to a club since the last time I saw Sasuke-kun."

Ino hugged Sakura and said, "Good. We'll pick you up at eight."

-------

Sakura walked into Yami Yume Night Club. She wore a silky red dress and small black heels. The dress was strapless and hugged her body until about her hips, where it started to flow out. Her hair was up in a messy bun with a few strands falling out of it in light curls. Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Naruto soon followed her.

The five found a table in a corner of the club. Not long after, Ino had persuaded – ok, more like forced – him to go dance with her. They were now on the dance floor. Naruto then asked Hinata to dance with him and she shyly accepted. Sakura was left at the table all alone.

Why did she even accept Ino's invitation to go with them? She knew that she'd have no one to dance with. She also knew that she'd never dance with any other man except for Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, or Neji. Maybe she should just go dance alone…

Then Naruto was in front of her. He said, "Hina-chan told me that I should dance with you, since you look so lonely. So, Sakura-chan, will you dance with me?"

Sakura smiled and grinned. Naruto held out his arms for her to take, and she happily obliged. He brought her out onto the dance floor and they started to dance. "If you're dancing with me, then what's Hinata-chan doing?" Sakura asked curiously.

Naruto grinned. "Well, it turns out that Kiba is here, too. Since those two have been friends for a long time, he asked if she'd dance with him. So she's dancing with him and I'm dancing with you."

Sakura reflected Naruto's grin. "So are you happy to see Sasuke again soon, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto shrugged. "Eh, maybe. Sasuke-teme can sometimes be a jerk to me, but he's still my best friend."

Then Sakura got an evil, sort of maniac grin on her face. "Are you planning on proposing to Hinata-chan tonight?" At Naruto's shocked look, she added, "Naruto-kun, you took me with to buy the ring two nights ago, remember?"

Naruto scratched the bag of his head and grinned sheepishly. "Oh, yeah… I forgot. Yeah, I'm going to ask her tonight. I have a really cool way of doing it, too!"

Sakura smiled. "Good job, Naruto-kun. I'm happy for you two. Oh! Hey, Ino's calling me over. You should go carry out whatever plan you have in that head of yours." Sakura walked over to Ino, who was excitedly beaconing to her.

"Sakura-chan!" Ino said. "Shika-kun just told me that Naruto's going to propose tonight! Oh! Is that what he's going to do right now?!"

Sakura looked up at where Ino was looking – the DJ booth. Sure enough, there stood Naruto, microphone in hand, asking for everyone's attention. Once he had it, he grinned and said, "Hi, everyone! I'm Uzumaki Naruto. And, over there, is my girlfriend, Hyuuga Hinata." He pointed at a blushing Hinata. "And now I'd like to say something to Hina-chan that I want you all to hear. Hina-chan, I love you very, very, very much. I want to spend my life with you. I'm hoping that you do, too. We've been dating for almost seven years now – and that's a long time! I've finally got enough courage to ask you… Hina-chan, will you marry me?"

Everyone looked over at Hinata. She was blushing furiously, but still ran up to Naruto and hugged him. Since Naruto still held the microphone, the whole club could hear Hinata's answer. "Of c-course I will, Naruto-kun."

The whole building clapped and cheered. Sakura smiled up at the couple and Ino loudly cheered next to her. Shikamaru stood next to Ino, muttering, "Troublesome…"

The DJ came back and took the microphone from Naruto. The couple stepped down from the booth and the DJ announced, "Congratulations to the couple! Now, in honor of this event, we'll play a song for all of the couples out there tonight! Come on out and dance, couples!"

Most of the club went out to the dance floor. There were probably only about ten people left sitting. And everyone except for Sakura had other friends to chat with during the dance.

Sakura longingly watched the couples dance, all with content looks. She looked down at the floor sadly, wishing that her other half was there. If he'd been there, she would be the happiest girl on earth. Whenever she wasn't with him, she felt so empty and lonely. She wished that maybe, if it had been possible, that she had gone abroad with him. Then she wouldn't feel so lonely all of the time. She just wished…

Sakura nearly screamed when a pair of strong arms unexpectedly wrapped around her. Without looking up, she knew who it was. They smelled of cedar and faintly of cologne and she shivered as she felt them whisper in her ear. "I missed you, Sakura-chan…"

Sakura smiled and turned in her chair. She happily flung her arms around Sasuke's neck, kissing him. When they broke away, she said, "I've missed you, too, Sasuke-kun… But wait! You weren't supposed to be here until sometime next week!"

Sasuke laughed slightly. Sakura missed his smile and his laugh so much. "Yes, that's what I told you last night, right? Well, in the middle of the week last week, I called up everyone and told them to somehow get you out to Yami Yume Night Club on Friday of the next week. I was going to surprise you. But why'd you look so sad when I came in?"

Sakura smiled up at Sasuke. "It's nothing, Sasuke-kun. I was just missing you, that's all. Oh, and Naruto-kun proposed to Hinata-chan. And now they're playing a couples song… oh, never mind. It's over." Sakura looked sadly down at the ground.

Thinking that he knew what was wrong with his wife, Sasuke let go and walked up to the DJ booth. He said something to the DJ that Sakura couldn't here and the DJ seemed to agree. Sasuke then came back and pulled Sakura up.

"We have another special surprise, people!" the DJ announced. "A man by the name of Uchiha Sasuke…" The DJ had to stop talking because there were suddenly screams and shouts of happiness all around the club. "Well, see, he went to study abroad six years ago, leaving someone very important to him behind. Now he's back…" The DJ had to pause again because of the shouts. "Anyway, now he's back and he's requested a song for just him and his wife to dance to."

There were boos and many shouts of disagreement. Sasuke, seeing this, went up to the DJ and grabbed the microphone. "Hey, guys." He stopped talking and waited for the screams to subside. "I'm sorry that none of you knew, but I got married to my girlfriend right before I left for England six years ago. And now you all had better shut up so that I can dance with my wife."

Sasuke walked off of the booth and went over to Sakura. He held out his hand and she gratefully took it. They walked onto the empty dance floor and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Sakura clasped her hands behind his neck and they started to dance to the song that the DJ played.

"Remember this song…?" Sasuke asked. "It's the song that we first danced to as boyfriend and girlfriend and you christened it 'our song'."

Sakura laughed and nodded, listening to the song.

"_If I don't say this now_

_I will surely break_

_As I'm leaving the one_

_I want to take_

_Forgive the urgency but_

_Hurry up and wait_

_My heart had started to separate_

_Oh, oh, oh, Oh, oh, oh, be my baby_

_Oh, oh, oh, I'll look after you."_

Sakura laid her head down on Sasuke's chest and closed her eyes, a smile settling contentedly on her lips.

"_There now, steady now_

_So few come and don't go_

_Will you won't you_

_Be the one I always know_

_When I'm losing my control_

_The city spins around_

_You're the only one_

_Who knows, you slow it down_

_Oh, oh, oh, Oh, oh, oh, be my baby,_

_Oh, oh, oh, I'll look after you._

_If ever there was a doubt_

_My love, she leans into me_

_This most assuredly counts_

_She says most assuredly."_

Sasuke smirked down at Sakura and gently kissed the top of her head.

"_Oh, oh, oh, Oh, oh, oh, be my baby_

_Oh, oh, oh, I'll look after you_

_It's always have and never hold_

_You've begun to feel like home_

_What's mine is yours to leave or take_

_What's mine is yours to make your own_

_Oh, oh, oh, Oh, oh, oh, be my baby_

_Oh, oh, oh, I'll look after you."_

Sakura looked up at Sasuke and smiled. He smirked down at her. Only about half of the club clapped or cheered because the other half were fan girls that were too upset to think that that had been cute. Sakura heard one of them shout, "No! That Haruno girl's melted Sasuke-kun's heart! That was my job!"

Sakura laughed and walked up to the said girl. The girl had sandy blond hair and caramel eyes. "Um, excuse me, but I'm not 'that Haruno girl'. I'm 'that Uchiha girl'. Oh, and you have no right to call him 'Sasuke-_kun_', either." She smirked at the girl's angry face.

She walked back over to Sasuke, who was now sitting down, and sat down on his lap. "Hi, Sasuke-kun," she said. "I had to go correct that girl on her language. She had to know that I'm not 'that Haruno girl'."

Sasuke smirked. "Of course you aren't. You're an Uchiha now." He kissed her.

Naruto, who had evidently just arrived, saw the kiss and gave a whistle. The couple broke apart and glared at Naruto, who shrank away from their terrifying gazes.

Ino walked over and sat next to Shikamaru, who had been there since Sasuke and Sakura had started their dance. "You liked your surprise then, Sakura-chan?" she asked, grinning.

Sakura got up and hugged Ino tightly. "Thank you so much, Ino-chan!" she exclaimed. "I love my surprise!" Then she went back over and sat on Sasuke's lap.

Sakura leaned back against him, smiling. He wrapped his arms around her waist and snuggled into him. She didn't really listen to the conversation around the table; she was just happy that she had her Sasuke-kun back.

-------

**Epilogue (around nineteen years later)**

A teenaged girl with black hair and deep, obsidian eyes walked up the lane to the Uchiha property. As she did so, a girl about her age with blond hair and caramel brown eyes intercepted her path. The dark-haired girl glared. "What do you want, Kane?"

The blond girl, called Kane, smirked. "I was just going to tell you that Hikari-kun smiled at me today, Uchiha."

The black-eyed girl smirked even wider than Kane. Her name was Amaya. "Well, you do happen to know that Hikari-kun is my boyfriend, right?"

This caused Kane to drop her smirk. She stared at Amaya with wide eyes. "Wh-what?! But… he didn't have a girlfriend when I last saw him!"

Amaya grinned. "That's because he just asked me, baka. He told me that he liked it that I didn't act like a fan girl. Watch out, Kane-baka, because next thing you know, I'll be Migoto Amaya!"

Kane huffed and stomped off. Amaya smirked and turned onto her family's property. Waiting at the door was her mother, Uchiha Sakura. "Amaya-chan! How was school today?"

Amaya grinned and walked inside, taking off her backpack. "Well, Hikari-kun asked me to be his girlfriend and I accepted."

Sakura grinned back. "That's wonderful, sweetie. Now, you should go tell your father. You know that he doesn't like to find out from some other source that's not you."

Amaya nodded and dashed into the study, where her father, Uchiha Sasuke, sat. "Tou-san?" she called. Sasuke turned and looked at her with a questioning look. "Kaa-san told me to tell you that I'm Hikari-kun's girlfriend now. Bye!" She tried to bolt from the study, but her father's hand quickly pulled her back.

"Do you mean Migoto Hikari?" he asked. Amaya nodded. "Tell Hikari-san to come over after school tomorrow. I want to meet him. If I think he's suitable, then I'm fine with it."

Amaya grinned and hugged her father. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Tou-san!" she exclaimed, running from the room. She ran into her room and quickly picked up the phone. She decided to four-way with her three best friends – Uzumaki Yume, Nara Kyou, and Hyuuga Yamiko.

Yume had beautiful dark blond hair and lavender eyes. She was usually quiet and shy, but once she opened up, you couldn't get the girl to stop talking.

Kyou had spiked brown hair and blue eyes. He was very smart and talkative, but he didn't like to do much. He was lazy, just like his father.

Yamiko had black hair and pale eyes. He was smart, strong, and competitive. He also loved to hunt and practice archery with his mother.

As soon as they all were on with Amaya, she exclaimed, "I'm Hikari-kun's girlfriend!"

**(A/N: Yume is italics, Kyou is bold italics, and Yamiko is underlined italics.)**

"_Really?! That's great, Aya-chan! I always knew that he liked you!"_

"_**Yeah, that's pretty cool, Amaya. Is your dad giving you a hard time?"**_

"No, he's not! I'm really surprised, actually. I expected him to tell me that I couldn't have a boyfriend…"

"_Whatever, guys. My dad needs me to get off the phone… something about martial arts, I think…"_

"I understand, Yami-kun. I hope your dad doesn't go too hard on you today!"

"_Yeah! See ya, Yami-kun."_

"_**Later, Yamiko."**_

"Aw, crap! I have to go, too, guys… Kaa-san wants help with dinner."

"_Alright. Bye, Aya-chan!"_

"_**Bye, Amaya."**_

Amaya hung up the phone and quickly went out of her room. She couldn't wait to get to school the next day. She'd get to brag to everyone that she was Hikari's girlfriend!

**(A/N: Well, I hope that you liked it, guys. I thought that it would be cool to do a little epilogue at the end about how Sakura's daughter is a lot like her… xD**

**I need to get off the computer now, though. Farewell!)**

_Psychotic Female of Many Names_

_12.3.06_


End file.
